Childhood Story: MiHawk
by Grammatic Muse
Summary: One shot story of MiHawks childhood. MiHawk 9 Years old. Rated for Action [Spoiler Warnings to the readers of The Past and Peppermint]


**SPOILER WARNING **for the readers of _The Past and Peppermint. _

Child MiHawk: Age 9

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

_**MiHawk. **_

"If that boy puts even a _toe_ out of line, I'll have him arrested! You know what they do with orphan brats in jail?! Overnight, the convicts will have their ways and the next day he'll be long gone on a slave ship!" the fat women screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ah! I'm so very sorry. Please, Lady Coro! I assure you it won't happen again!" the priest lowered his head in apologizes.

"Do you know what he did to my son! Just look at him! That little monster could've killed my precious darling! Eyes of a demon-- a complete beast! If that _animal _comes near my kids again--!! Next time, I'll be here with the guards for that brats arrest!"

"Lady Coro please, I beg of you! It really won't happen again!" plead the priest.

The large women bent to attend the boy standing aside. "Does it still hurt sweetie?" turning to the smaller girl fidgeting behind, the women continued her train of babble. "Christina, this is why I don't want you and your brother to play in town. Why do you keep hanging around this dirty old church? You angels shouldn't play with trash like that orphan boy." she cooed. Taking the hands of each child, the thick women ushered out the chapel.

"…" the man released a huge sigh of relief as the three figures exited the church. Turning on swift heels he stormed towards the backyard. The three children hiding behind the pews popped out at the priests angry march.

"Ah!! Father Marcus! It's not MiHawks fault!" a boy jumped onto the foot dragging the movement.

"It's that idiot's fault! He thinks he could do whatever he wants just because he's the Mayor's son! That punk punched me and Drake too! What's the big deal?!" another boy clung onto the left foot.

"He stomped on the flowers Sarah picked and made fun of her saying she was dumb!" reasoned the right foot. The grasps tightened as the man tried pulling off the boys

"You rascals! Get off! On the count of---!"

"…" a soft hand held back the straining arms. The priest looked down at the small mute girl.

The man let out a small sigh. "Sarah…Drake, Christopher. I know it's not MiHawks fault, but he should know better. Hitting the Mayor's son could get this church destroyed." the boys began a fresh round of protest. "Not another word! Off! Now!" he said with authority. The three slowly released their hold on the older man. They huddled to the back as the priest exited to the backyard.

Outside, a dark haired boy sat on the steps of the wooden floor. A pile of crushed dandelions rested beside the small figure. The dark robe swished by as the man passed. "MiHawk!" The priest continued towards the big oak tree in the middle of the yard, the child pushed against the stairs following the storming figure. "Shirt. Now." the man instructed. The boy had already begun removing his shirt before the words were finished. He put his hands against the trunk of the tree, the strong sunlight bore down on the small back. Snapping of the branches echoed behind. "Count till 10." the priest commanded.

"…"

The boy didn't let out as much as a grunt as the stick whipped onto the bare back. Because he didn't count the hits aloud Father Marcus hit him triple the amount, changing the broken switch as he continued.

"Tonight, you will chop and stack the firewood alone as punishment." the man breathed heavily, dropping the last broken branch onto the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxx…That Night…xxxxxxxxxxxx

The small boy lifted the heavy axe, splitting the last of the logs.

"Finished?" asked the priest from behind. "Let me see your back." Little MiHawk walked over quietly. The warm hand rubbed the thick ointment onto the blue and black swells covering the small back. "..You know better than to beat up the Mayor's son." the tired but warm voice spoke from behind.

"…It was just a black eye." the boy replied. The man couldn't help but chuckle at the simple words.

"So, that little girl-- ah, Christina was it? She came down to church to spy on you again? I guess her brother followed her today, eh?"

"..I don't care." the child answered indifferently.

"My, my. Sarah _and _Christina! Drake and Christopher must be green with envy." teased the man.

"…"

"…MiHawk," a soft firm tone replaced the light teasing of the earlier. "when you were left on the steps of this church. I knew, right from the moment I set my eyes on you, that you will do something great for this world. You're a good strong lad." The old priest put a hand on the boys dark hair. "But remember, strength and power are gifts from God. Gifts given to people to help and protect the people. Don't you ever forget that."

"…Yes Father."

"Alrighty then! What say you we sneak a bit of that pie Sister Marilyn made earlier?"

The man cheered as he stood from the stairs. Little MiHawk followed close behind. The priest didn't have to turn to know of the small grin playing over the small figure.

xxxxxxxxxxxx…The Raid…xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thick smothering smoke rose high into the sky. The entire town burned in the inferno of orange flames. The pirates torched the buildings as they raided though all they needed.

"_Where are the soldiers!?"_

"_The guards are all dead!"_

"_Wahahaha! That cowardly Mayor of yours begged for his life! He's begged for us to pillage the village in exchange for his life! Wahaha!" _

Xxx…Church…xxX

"Stop the wagon! Stop the wagon, please!" the man shouted running into the road. The horses bucked as the driver yanked the bite.

"What the hell?! We gotta get out of here now! Get out of the way old man!" the driver yelled at the priest.

"Please! Take this child with you!" Father Marcus picked up the struggling boy and handed him to the large man sitting in the back.

"NO! FATHER!! I'LL GO WITH YOU TO GET THE OTHERS!" The boy shouted, as he fought wildly against the man's firm hold.

"No MiHawk! I will get the children from the swimming hole. We'll meet you in the next town over!" he turned to the large man struggling to hold the defiant child. "Please! Watch over him!" The horses bucked and started at the sharp crack of whip.

"NO!!" the boy shouted as the distance grew. "GET OFF!" he elbowed the captor.

"Uck!! Someone hold his arms! This kid is crazy strong!" gasped the man.

MiHawk struggled another minute against the binding limbs. He slammed his head back landing the captor with a bloody nose. "ACK!" the man screamed dropping the hold. MiHawk swiftly jump from the fast moving wagon. Scrambling up, he dashed towards the swimming hole in the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Urgh..." the priest breathed heavily on the ground. He crawled towards the three small lifeless body of the children.

"Oi! Looky here! This old man's still alive!" the pirate laughed to the other.

"Just hurry up and kill him. Check his clothing for any beli's or a gold crucifix. Priests sometimes carry that shit---ACKK!" The pirate fell into a heap of dead weight. MiHawk dropped the stone from his hands. He quickly pulled the saber from the unconscious man.

"Oi?! You little brat!" the first pirate moved away from the crawling figure. He advanced towards the smaller boy with the bloody sword drawn. "You think you can fight me?!" he shouted, slashing down the heavy saber. MiHawk quickly dodged the blade, bracing his hands around the handle he swiftly impaled the cold steel though the stomach. Blood sprayed out as the steel ate though the flesh. "KEK! Not…from a little…brat.." The lifeless body dropped backwards, a look of disbelief frozen over the face.

"Father! Drake! Sarah! Christopher!" MiHawk dropped the blade, dashing to the figures across the stream.

The broken man had dragged his body to the three lifeless children. "Father Marcus…! The others..!!" Hot tears began to wash down the blood spotted face.

"MiHawk… Are you hurt?" _cough _"Are you alright?" asked the hoarse voice as trembling hands wiped the bloody trail from the small face.

"I'm fine Father! Don't speak!" the small boy struggled as he pressed over the bleeding wound.

"…child don't worry about that." coughed the dying man. "MiHawk… Do you remember what I told you the other night?"

"Yes Father." he sniffed.

"Use your gift to protect God's people. Don't ever take a life in vain." choked the priest. He raised a weary hand over the boys dark hair.

"Yes Father." the boy answered as the tear streamed steadily.

"A good lad…" the hoarse words faded as the hand gently slipped to the sides.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't till dawn the next day when the marines finally arrived at the ruined village. Near the small stream, located just between the coast and the town, the search party found a neat grave of four. A wooden cross carefully marked each mound of earth.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

AN: This is actually just a side story to the main piece called _**The Past and Peppermints**_ (Rated M). It is the second part of a future chapter titled _Antipodal _in the main story (To be posted in future.) I write the bits of my ideas as it comes to me and I figured this chapter could be also posted as a one shot story of MiHawks childhood.

The ideas for the theme of religion and Catholic symbols derived from MiHawks adult self and his style. The cross dagger he wears around the neck and the long black coat reminded me of a priests robe so I used it to my advantage.

EDIT

There has been questions on why MiHawk became a pirate when pirates were the source of death to his foster family. My explanation (and theory that I use in my story) is that young MiHawk set out to the seas to fight/destroy/defeat the pirates who have the reputation of wronging the innocent. As fellow OP readers may know, not all pirates are evil. Such as the: Mugiwara Pirate Crew (of course) and Red Hair Pirate Crew (Shanks). At this, others may ask why MiHawk didn't join the Marines if destroying evil pirates were his mission. The answer to that is, because of MiHawks unique personality and his 'my pace' way of doing things the clock work schedule of the Marines did not suit his lifestyle. As a result, the swordsmen simply sailed out alone to sea where he challenged and destroyed numerous malicious pirate crews.

One of the pirate ships that suffered under MiHawks judgment ultimately became his vessel for traveling over the ocean. The marines misconstrued this event and labeled MiHawk as a pirate. The World Government took immediate notice of the swordsmen's extraordinary power and skill. They quickly offered MiHawk a position for one of the seven Shichibukai. Although MiHawk didn't think much of the offer, the access to detailed information on destructive pirates and their promise the marines would stay out of his affairs appealed to the swordsmen. From then on "MiHawk the pirate" was feared under a new title as "MiHawk of the Shichibukai."

Please let me know what you thought of the story! Thank you for reading!


End file.
